The present invention relates to disk shears and counterblade comprising a feed beam which unrolls a roll of fabric and at the end of which is pivotably mounted for varying the cutting angle, a cutting device itself comprising another cut in which travels a disk-holding carriage driven with a reciprocal movement along the counterblade.
There has already been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,169 issued Apr. 10, 1973 a cutting carriage provided with a freely-rotating cutting disk which, during the cutting travel, is resiliently urged along its periphery adjacent the cutting edge against the downstream face of a cutting bar whose upper face supports upstream of the cutting line the strip of fabric to be cut, clamped by presses.